Je le veux
by Lisen-chan
Summary: un désir incontrolable, une envie irrépressible de son corps. il ne reste plus qu'a faire en sorte que mes désirs deviennent réalité. LEMON YAOI.


_DISCLAMER : rien à moi, et je crois qu'ils préfèrent ça...  
_

_BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR : ça faisait longtemps que ce couple me trottait dans la tête, mais écrire sur eux fut finalement plus difficile que je le pensait. du coup j'ai fait de cette histoire une one-shot qui contient un gros lemon yaoi (mon premier) et tout de même un début cohérent et une fin ^_^_

_je vous laisse lire...et juger._

* * *

_**JE LE VEUX...**_

* * *

Comment avait il put tomber amoureux de cette personne ?

Plus cette pensée tournait dans sa tête et plus elle lui paraissait absurde. Mais comment expliquer, sinon, ce plaisir qu'il avait de se rendre chez elle, sous divers prétexte ? Et comment qualifié ce manque quand il ne pouvait pas y aller ?

Ichigo se prit la tête entre les mains. S'il continuait à nier l'évidence, il allait devenir fou ! Mais l'accepter était tellement…tellement…inacceptable.

_« Voyons, majesté, c'est quand même pas si terrible que ça, d'être amoureux ? »_

« Tu peut parler, ce genre de sentiment t'es complètement inconnu ! »

_« C'est vrai. Et puis, à vrai dire, je m'en fous ! Mais c'est marrant de te voir te torturer pour si peu. »_

Avec un dernier ricanement, Shiro retourna dans le monde intérieur et s'installa confortablement, la suite promettait de lui procurer pas mal d'heures de franche rigolade !

Ichigo tentait désespérément de se convaincre que cet amour n'était pas possible. Tout y passa : la différence d'âge, de classe sociale, de monde…rien n'y faisait, il se consumait d'envie. Envie de le voir, de lui parler, de guetter une ouverture pour pouvoir l'effleurer.

_« Allez vas y, dit le tout haut. » _

« Urusei, Baka. »

_« Tu verras ça ira mieux après. »_

« Dégage ! »

_« Comme tu veux, majesté. »_

Ichigo se leva de son lit et se dirigeât vers le miroir fixé à son placard. Face à son reflet, il invoqua en lui l'image du visage aimé et dit, d'abord timidement puis avec plus d'assurance : « j'aime Urahara Kisuke. J'aime Urahara Kisuke ! »

Il se regarda un instant, silencieux, assimilant cette vérité implacable. Il était amoureux. D'un homme. Nettement plus âgé que lui. Qui avait été capitaine d'une division. Qui venait d'un autre monde. Qui était un homme.

«La vache ! Ça veux dire que… »

_« T'es homo, majesté ! …aller, ferme la bouche, elle va bientôt toucher le sol. »_

Shiro reparti dans son monde pour rire jusqu'à plus soif sans risquer de représailles. Bien qu'il doutait que son roi fut en mesure de penser à ça après cette découverte qui sembla l'étonner au plus haut point.

Il fallut encore à Ichigo une bonne semaine pour admettre l'inacceptable et une autre pour envisager de faire en sorte que les fantasmes qui venaient envahir ses rêves se réalisent.

Prenant pour prétexte un entrainement avec Renji, il arriva chez Urahara un soir, un peu à l'improviste, en sachant pertinemment que Renji ne serai pas là.

« Bonsoir ! »

« Ha ! Kurosaki-Kun ! Que viens-tu faire à cette heure ? »

« Je viens m'entrainer avec Renji, il m'a dit de venir plus tard aujourd'hui. »

« C'est que Renji n'es pas encore arrivé. Il est parti à la Soul Society pour une mission. »

« Pfu ! Celui là alors ! Il m'avait dit qu'il serait revenu aujourd'hui ! 'Tain, il est chiant ! »

« Je peut le remplacer ce soir, si tu veux. »

« Pourquoi pas… »

C'est comme ça qu'il commença à s'entrainer tous les soirs avec Urahara dans sa salle souterraine. Il ne restait plus qu'a forcer un peu la main au destin. C'est ce qu'il fit un soir, trois jours après avoir commencé ses entrainements avec l'ex-capitaine.

Ils avaient terminés l'entrainement en sueurs et Urahara proposa à Ichigo de se détendre dans les bains de la source d'eau chaude qu'il venait d'installer dans la salle souterraine. Le rouquin s'empressa d'accepter, sautant sur cette occasion trop belle de se rapprocher de lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux dans l'eau, nus, à l'exception d'une serviette décemment posée sur les hanches. Ichigo, profitant de la vapeur d'eau chaude, détaillait le corps de son aîné. Il le buvait littéralement des yeux. A un moment, perdu dans la contemplation de ce corps qui le tentait tant, il ne vit pas qu'Urahara avait senti le poids de son regard et l'observait avec étonnement.

Quand Ichigo s'en rendit compte, son teint pris une jolie couleur, très proche du rouge tomate, et il détourna le regard, gêné de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit.

« Kurosaki-Kun, tu va bien ? »

« Ou…oui, oui. Très bien, aucun problème. »

Dans la tête du rouquin tout tournait à cent à l'heure. C'était une magnifique occasion et crétin comme il était, il était en train de tout gâcher. Il entendait même Shiro se marrer comme une baleine, au loin.

« Tu es sur ? C'est l'eau, elle est trop chaude ? »

« Non, non, l'eau ça va. »

Il eu un moment de silence durant lequel les deux hommes ne se regardèrent pas. _« Oy, majesté ! Tu veux une invitation ou quoi ? A moins que tu veuille que je le fasse à ta place ? »_ « Shiro, va te faire… » _« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Mais bouge-toi un peu, mou du genou ! » _

Shiro avait raison, il devait faire quelque chose. Il essaya de s détendre en respirant à fond une ou deux fois, puis il se lança.

Urahara, étonné du comportement bizarre d'Ichigo, le regarda avec surprise se rapprocher de lui. Ichigo, s'arrêta en face de lui et pendant un moment ils ne firent que se regarder en silence.

« Tu es vraiment sur que ça va, Kurosaki-Kun ? »

« …je ne sais pas…je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui m'arrive en ce moment… »

Il se rapprocha un peu plus, Urahara recula, plus d'instinct que de peur. Ichigo se rapprocha encore. Il posa délicatement une main sur sa joue. « Quand je suis près de toi…je n'arrive plus à penser clairement. »

Urahara avait plein de bonnes reparties sur le bout de la langue, notamment une sur le soudain tutoiement du jeune homme envers lui, mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Les mots et les gestes d'Ichigo ne laissaient aucuns doutes sur ses intentions et il se rendait compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à le repousser. En avait il envie lui aussi ? Impossible !

« Arrête, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Tu n'es qu'un gamin… »

Ichigo le regarda avec tendresse, ne lui répondant qu'avec un léger sourire. Il fit passer son pouce sur la lèvre d'Urahara et il senti avec plaisir ce dernier frissonner à ce contact.

« Je sais ce que je veux, et c'est vrai que je ne sais peut être pas comment m'y prendre… »

Il l'embrassa, enfin, il avait surmonté les quelques centimètres qui le séparait des lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce fut un baiser doux, chaste, qu'il rompit le temps de finir ce qu'il avait commencé à dire : « …mais je crois que je m'en sors pas trop mal, non ? »

Il reprit possession des lèvres du marchand de bonbons. Ne sentant aucune résistance, il entrouvrit les lèvres et taquina celles de son très prochainement amant de sa langue. Après une légère hésitation, Urahara entrouvrit les siennes, laissant ainsi Ichigo approfondir le baiser. Il se laissa tellement envouter par le contact de sa langue avec celle du jeune homme, qu'il fut surpris quand Ichigo le rompit. Ce dernier passa un bras autour du cou du blond. Posant son autre main sur son épaule, il y prit appuie pour se soulever et venir s'assoir sur les cuisses de l'ex capitaine qui en perdit la voix et presque la tête de sentir contre son bas ventre la peau si douce du Shinigami remplaçant.

Apparemment, le gamin était sérieux et prenait les choses en main. Ou plutôt, une chose. Urahara gémit quand il senti les doigts de son compagnon se refermer sur son membre déjà bien tendu. Les caresses sur son sexe, le contact des fesses sur ses cuisses, le doux frottement de son sexe contre son ventre…avec tout ça Urahara renonça à penser clairement et se laissa aller.

Il glissa une main aux creux des reins du rouquin pour l'attirer plus près de lui tandis que l'autre descendait bien plus bas, jusqu'à rencontrer une entrée, où il introduisit délicatement un doigt. Ichigo se cabra sous l'intrusion soudaine en laissant échapper un gémissement étouffé. Urahara attendis de sentir Ichigo se détendre un peu puis commença à faire des petits mouvements avec sa main. Apparemment ce petit traitement plaisait beaucoup au jeune homme et Urahara décida de rajouter son index et il reprit ses petits va et viens. Ichigo, le corps et la tête en feu, s'abandonnait au plaisir pour le plus grand bonheur de son compagnon qui l'observait. Il faut dire qu'il était absolument, totalement craquant et sexy dans son abandon : les joues rouges, le souffle court, les yeux voilé par le plaisir et le désir, les lèvres à peine entrouvertes laissant échapper ses gémissements.

Urahara aurait pu rester comme ça indéfiniment, mais Ichigo en demanda plus. Il avait toujours en main le sexe de son blondinet. Se soulevant un peu il le fit passer sous ses fesses et se frotta langoureusement dessus. Il se pencha et murmura à Urahara : « prends moi….prends moi sinon je deviens fou, Kisuke. » « Tu es sûr, Ichigo ? » ce dernier répondit en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, se faisant encore plus pressant, incitant Urahara à venir en lui.

Urahara ne se fit pas plus prier, il retira ses doigts et, l'attrapant par les hanches, il souleva Ichigo. Il le pénétra à peine, puis il lui libéra les hanches, se contentant de le caresser, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il était à présent maitre de la situation. Ichigo s'assit doucement, lentement sur le sexe de son amant, prenant le temps d'en apprécier la progression en lui. Il finit de s'empaler complètement avec un petit cri de plaisir. Urahara, les mains un peu crispées sur les fesses d'Ichigo, se retenait de ne pas mener la danse, serrant les lèvres pour étouffer ses gémissements et ainsi mieux entendre ceux du jeune homme. Puis d'un coup, Ichigo accéléra la cadence, montant et descendant de plus en plus vite, dans un mouvement rapide rythmé par leurs respirations entrecoupées de gémissements et de petits cris.

Ichigo fut le premier à jouir, se répendant sur son ventre et celui de son amant. Ce dernier, pas encore satisfait, lui attrapa les hanches et l'entraina à reprendre le rythme qui avait ralenti jusqu'à se libérer à l'intérieur du rouquin dans un dernier râle.

Ils restèrent enlacés encore un moment, reprenant tranquillement leurs souffles et attendant que les battements affolés de leurs cœurs ralentissent. A regrets, ils se séparèrent, se rhabillant l'un l'autre. L'idée de remontrer en selle pour un deuxième tour de manège leur effleura l'esprit mais à ce moment là, Yoruichi arriva, leur demandant si elle pouvait, elle aussi, profiter des bains.

A partir de ce jour, Renji eu pas mal de temps libre, Ichigo préférant s'entrainer avec Urahara et ce dernier préférant « éduquer » un seul élève à la fois. La seule chose bizarre que tout le monde remarqua à un moment ou à un autre fut le fait que maintenant les deux hommes s'appelaient par leurs prénoms. Ils mirent tous cela sur les fait que les deux hommes étaient maintenant de bons amis.

* * *

_c'est marrant comme certaine histoire prenne un tour inattendue en s'écrivant, un peu comme si elle s'écrivait d'elle même. ce fut le cas pour celle ci. quand j'ai eu l'idée de ce couple je pensait savoir qui serait le dominant et le dominé...pour finalement voir l'exacte inverse s'écrire sur mon écran_!_ mais bon, au final, ça me va!_

_j'espére vous avoir fait passer un bon moment._

_Jana!_

_P.S : et oui, comme j'adore Shiro, je n'ai pas pu m'empecher de l'integrer (un peu) dans l'histoire. la fin est un peu courte mais ça evite d'écrire trop de mieveries sur le comportement après-calin, qui, je trouve, est toujours un peu délicat à aborder._


End file.
